PERDON
by starfantasi492
Summary: Un oneshot acerca de los sentimientos de Neji hacia SAkura despues de muerto.


PERDON .

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Perdoname , perdóname por no haberme podido quedar contigo , por dejarte sola en estos momentos en los que tanto me necesitas .

Perdoname por no haber cumplido mi promesa de estar siempre a tu lado , perdóname por haberte arrebatado la ilusión de formar nuestra propia familia y de estar siempre juntos .

Perdoname por no haber sido mas egoísta y pensar un poco mas en nosotros , perdóname por haberme interpuesto entre Naruto y el JUUBI , perdóname por pensar tal vez en la felicidad de mi prima , que en la nuestra propia , por haber tratado de compensar todo el dolor que yo le infringi al menospreciarla , por pensar en compensar el daño a Hinata , sin pensar en el tuyo.

Perdoname por que nuestro pequeño nacera como muchos otros niños sin haber conocido a su padre , pero sobre todo perdóname por que en vez de ayudarte a superar a tu amor de niña y darte la felicidad que tanto te prometi , solo te estoy dando mas dolor , y una muy pesada carga de cargar y llevar a cuestas tu sola el fruto de nuestro mutuo amor , perdóname por hacer aun mas grande el dolor en tu corazón .

Pero sobretodo perdóname mi hermosa Sakura por que no podre conocer a nuestro precioso hijo , pero sobretodo perdóname por que aun después de muerto me recordaras al nombrar a nuestro pequeño , por que recuerdas que cuando supimos que estabas embarazada inclusive lloramos primero de alegría y luego , de tristeza pues no sabíamos si regresaríamos los dos , uno o ninguno , aunque yo me opuse terminantemente a que fueras también a la guerra , tu solo dijiste.

-Este es mi camino ninja , y lo tengo que seguir , asi como yo no intervengo y te apoyo y aliento a que sigas el tuyo , asi también soy yo , y al igual que tu debo cumplir mi destino , un destino que ya estaba escrito desde hace mucho .Asi que por favor no me lo prohíbas eso será en lo único en lo que no podre obedecerte . Perdoname Neji.-

-Suspire y solo te dije –Esta bien como tu quieras , -aunque también en ese momento senti celos , pues a pesar de llevar a mi hijo en tu vientre y haberme declarado ser el único que ocupa tu corazón , pensé que una pequeña parte aun la habitaba el Sasuke Uchiha , pero al voltear y ver tu mirada posada en la mia y ver tus hermosos ojos verdes , tan llenos de inocencia y de verdad no pude dudar de ti y me maldije mi estupiudes por dudar de ti ,perdón por eso tambien

Pero sobretodo recuerdo que muy feliz me preguntaste que nombre elegiría .

Yo muy ilusionado de poder vislumbrar el futuro juntos dije con mucha ternura y amor si es niña MEGUMI , QUE QUIERE DECIR BENDICION , por eso es lo que seria en nuestra vida , y si es niño TAKESHI , por que en el futuro tendría que ser muy valiente aun no sabia el por que , pero creo que ahora lose .

Perdoname por no cumplir con mi camino ninja , el cual era de siempre amarte y no dejarte sola , pero sobretodo perdóname por amarte y no poder estar contigo para demostrarte cuanto TE AMO .

PERDON MI PEQUEÑA SAKURA HARUNO , NO HARUNO NO HYUGA .

Pero sobretodo perdón por dejarte una responsabilidad que solo era mia y ahora tu como la madre del heredero del bouke tendras que afrontar , pues ahora tu y mi hijo pertenecerán hay y estoy seguro que mi tio sabra darte el lugar que tu y mi hijo se merecen .

TE AMO , ADIOS MI AMOR , MI DULCE SAKURA . Ahora camino junto a mi padre y mi madre pero siempre te amare , y te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario te deseo que seas muy feliz aunque nosea a mi lado pues yo me llevo el dulce recuerdo de tus labios y haber sido el primero en hacerte sentir la pasion y el amor de un hombre hacia una mujer , te pido se feliz , pero nunca olvides que a pesar del tiempo yo te estare esperando adios mi amor , me llevo el recuerdo de tus sonrosados labios con sabor a fresas . SE FELIZ PERO NO OLVIDES TE ESPERARE POR SIEMPRE Y DE REGALO TE DEJO LO UNICO QUE SIEMPRE FUE MIO , MI CORAZON Y MI AMOR.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Este es un oneshot que se me ocurrió al leer una reflexión llamada perdón , de ustedes y sus reviews depende si se queda en oneshot o sigue.


End file.
